1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a head mounted display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a head mounted display device (referred to as HMD as well) configured to provide an image on a display disposed in front of the eyes.
JP 2013-117553 discloses an image display device that enables users to observe a realistic image displayed on a screen by increasing the screen in size and reduces manufacturing cost of the image display device and an amount of image data used during driving of the image display device.